lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fingon
Fingon was a Noldorin Elf who started as a prince of the House of Fingolfin, and later became the High King of the Noldor in Middle-earth. Fingon was also a close friend of the Vanyarin Elf Vidril, who had taken the name Mageth in order to travel with the Noldor to Middle-earth. Fingon helped Mageth assimilate himself with the Noldor, and made sure that his true Vanyar identity was kept a complete secret. Early life Fingon was born in Aman as the son of Fingolfin and grandson to Finwe, High King of all Noldor. Fingon spent a lot of his time within his father's House, which was seperate from the House of Feanor, his half-uncle. Fingon was known to be a lover of poetry, music and books, much like his uncle Finarfin. Fingon first met Vidril during the latter's first visit to Tirion, the city of the Noldor. Vidril came across Fingon during a feast, thinking that he was a lesser noble. After Fingon corrected the Vanyarin Elf, the two both laughed and stayed together during the feast, slowly befriending each other as time went on. Eventually, Fingon and Vidril was the closest of friends, although this made Fingon less popular among the Noldor, who were very suspicious of the other kindreds of Elves, even before Feanor's rebellion against the Valar. Returning to Middle-earth When Feanor rebelled against the Valar after High King Finwe's death and the destruction of the Two Trees, Fingon was one of the few Noldor who was cautious of what was happening, an action taken by both his father and uncle, Fingolfin and Finarfin. However, Fingon still went with the rest of the Noldor northward from Valinor, destined towards Alqualonde. Before the journey began, Vidril came to Fingon in the night, telling him that he wished to change his name and leave alongside the Noldor. While Fingon was at first reluctant to take Vidril away from his kindred, he eventually agreed due to their friendship, and 'Mageth' travelled alongside the Prince through Aman. Fingon later fought in the first Kinslaying at Alqualonde, assuming that the Teleri had been told by the Valar to delay the Noldor, when in truth, the rash actions of the House of Feanor were to blame. After the Kinslaying, Mageth spoke with Fingon for a long time, the friends both discussing what had happened to the Teleri and who was really to blame. It was during these talks that the relationship became slightly strained, with Mageth telling Fingon that he had comitted murder, although the murder was accidental. However, the friends bonded once more during the crossing of Helcaraxe, where hundreds of Fingolfin's Elves perished in the freezing snow. When Fingolfin settled in Hithlum in the north-west of Beleriand, Fingon soon began to develop some skills for leadership, and soon found out about the capture of Maedhros, one of Feanor's sons, by Morgoth himself. Mageth thought of the idea to summon Manwe's Eagles in order to rescue Maedhros, bringing the two Houses closer. With Mageth's help, the Eagles eventually helped Fingon rescue Maedhros, and soon the Houses were united as a single Noldorin force, although the other six sons were still cautious of the House of Fingolfin. After the new High King Fingolfin started the Siege of Angband to try and defeat Morgoth, Fingon and Mageth were thrust into a military role for the first time, with Mageth leading the scouts and Fingon commanding a secondary force behind his father's. Unfortunately, the Siege was broken by the Dagor Bragollach (Battle of Sudden Flame) where Glaurung the Dragon and the Balrogs were unleashed, annihilating most of the Noldor forces. Fingolfin duelled with Morgoth, but was killed by the Dark Lord, making Fingon the High King. It was after the battle that Mageth decided to flee southward with Variel, a female Noldorin warrior he had grown to love. Fingon vowed an oath of secrecy about Mageth's whereabouts and identity, before saying goodbye to his best friend. Fingon ruled the Noldor until the Nirnaeth Arnoediad (Battle of Unnumbered Tears), where he was killed by Gothmog, Commander of the Balrogs. His body was thrashed into the ground by the flaming whips of the Balrogs, and his body lay there forever after, until the War of Wrath tore Beleriand into the ocean, and Fingon's body with it. After Fingon's death, his younger brother Turgon became High King of the Noldor, reigning from the hidden city of Gondolin. He would hold this title until Gondolin was sacked by the forces of Morgoth. During the sacking, Gothmog (Fingon's killer) was defeated by Ecthelion of the Fountain. Personality and characteristics Fingon was much loved amongst all of the Elven kindreds, known to be much more light-hearted and gentle than the Sons of Feanor, his half-brothers. He had a great love for poetry, music and writing, endeavours that were normally suited to the Vanyar. It was this that brought him closer to Vidril, and kept them as friends forever after. While Fingon was normally quite calm and composed, he could at times become quite angry, and knew well when to be serious and commanding. Fingon was a handsome Elf, with long, flowing black hair that he shared with his father and pale skin. He had dark eyes and a soft, gentle voice, which at times could arise into anger. Category:Noldor Category:Elves Category:Individuals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists Category:TVV Side Characters